Generally, disabled persons need to have help from anyone to move. That is, disabled persons always need to be cared by a care worker.
The care worker should stay up with a patient and help a patient or assist a patient in transferring to an object such as a wheelchair when he/she moves. When the patient moves, if the care worker has good physical condition, there is no problem in helping or assisting the patient, whereas, if the care worker has worse physical condition or is older, he/she hardly help or assists the patient with the movement or transfer to other location, causing the care worker to be greatly stressed both physically and mentally. For this reason, recently there are fewer care workers than peoples want to employ.
In order to help both a patient and a care worker caring for the patient, there have been developed both devices for transferring a patient in a manner of carrying the patient thereon, and devices for moving a lying patient as he/she is.
However, in the case of typical carrying devices, problems may occur in that, since it takes a lot of time to move a patient to a carrying robot, or a riding position of a patient is very discomfortable, the patient often suffers pain when he/she is moving.
Further, another problem may occur in that a typical carrying robot has a complicated structure and is difficult-to manipulate by a single care worker, and causes expensive manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Further, in the case of a robot horizontally moving a lying patient, problems may arise in that, since the robot has a shape like a forklift, when moved, a patient may feel that he/she is treated as a piece of luggage, so that the patient does not want to use it, and the robot also causes expensive manufacturing and maintenance costs.